Vehicles can have hub supports known as stub axles or steering knuckles. These structures support a hub for rotation about an axis. The hub can support the wheel of the vehicle, such as a carrying wheel or a steered wheel. Disc brakes can be associated with the hub to slow rotation of the wheel supported on the hub. One or more discs are fixed for rotation to the hub and are slowed by one or more brake pad assemblies having backing plates and friction material pads which engage opposite surfaces of the one or more discs. A piston and cylinder assembly can be used to bring the brake pad assemblies into force-applying engagement with the one or more discs.